1. Field
The present disclosure relates to data communication, and more particularly, to a data transmission apparatus and a data communication method using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Computer networks enable communication between many computers. For example, the computer networks include a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), the Internet, a wireless network, and a hybrid device network. In such computer networks, data may be transmitted as one or more packets.
Generally, data is divided into maximum transmission units (MTUs) in IP layers of a transmitter and a receiver and then transmitted and received. Data processing (for example, compression, encryption, decryption, and the like) is performed in application layers of the transmitter and the receiver before the transmitter transmits data and after the receiver receives data. In this case, if the data processing (for example, compression and encryption) in the application layer is performed in maximum transmission units, overhead caused by the data processing increases. Accordingly, in the application layers of the transmitter and the receiver, the data processing is performed using a buffer having a size greater than the maximum transmission unit.
Here, generally, a transmission buffer of the transmitter has the same size as a reception buffer of the receiver. That is, when the transmission buffer of the transmitter has the size greater than that of the reception buffer of the receiver, excessive data is received by the receiver from the transmitter, thus losing a data packet. In addition, when the transmission buffer of the transmitter has the size less than that of the reception buffer of the receiver, although there is a spare space in the reception buffer of the receiver, data transmission may be stopped until transmission of the data included in the transmission buffer of the transmitter is successfully completed. Accordingly, in general, the transmission buffer of the transmitter has the same size as the reception buffer of the receiver.